


Grimm Circumstances

by cinip



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: While Yang is helping Blake out of a tree, a grimm is preparing to attack.





	Grimm Circumstances

"Come on Blake, it's only six feet!" yelled Yang from the bottom of the tree. She used her hand as a visor as she looked up at her favorite faunus who was clinging onto the branch for dear life. "Zwei's gone." Blake rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground. Yang saw her pupils expand as Blake looked at the forest floor. 

"Can you..." started Blake before shaking her head. Strands of her silky black hair fell in her face. Blake brushed them out of the way quickly. "I seem to be stuck." Yang tried to hold back a smile, but the corners of her mouth started to turn anyways. 

"Alright, I'll help," said Yang. She lifted her hand above her head out for Blake to grab. Blake looked at her hand nervously before grabbing it. She had expected Yang's hand to be softer, but it probably had more calluses from her gauntlets. Blake squeezed Yang's hand tightly before inching towards the edge of the branch. She looked down at the ground, and then back at an eager Yang.

"Don't worry, cats always land on their feet," said Yang cheerfully. Blake rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't help note that Yang's comment gave her a tad bit of optimism. She took a deep breath before jumping off the tree. 

"Ack!" groaned Yang as she tried to break Blake's fall. "You know, you could have easily just dropped down instead of jumping." Yang could feel Blake's heart beating fast as she held her in her arms. She was warm, quite warm. Looking down a Blake, she recognized an expression of comfort. Arms getting tired, she set Blake on the ground. 

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," said Blake, dusting off her pants. "Who would have known that Zwei would catch us sneaking out."

"He just sits in our room all day, Ruby must have let him out to get some air before class started," suggested Yang. Blake shrugged. 

"Do you think Port noticed we're missing yet?" asked Blake. Yang paused for a moment, scanning Blake's face to find a worrisome expression. 

"Probably not, he can go on all day telling the same war story. He gets to into the moment that he forgets what's around him," said Yang. 

"We should probably get back quick," said Blake. Suddenly, her ears perked up.

"Hear something?" asked Yang softly. Blake put her arm up so Yang knew to be quiet. Blake's eyes grew wide. 

"Grimm," she said, grabbing Yang's forearm. Suddenly, a huge beowulf grimm leaped out of the brush, right in the direction that the school was! 

"I left my weapon back in our room!" exclaimed Blake. "What do we do?" Yang took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to activate her semblance quite yet since she wasn't too keen on barehandedly punching the beowulf to death. Blake picked up a large stick from the forest floor.

"I have an idea. I can distract the beowulf with my semblance and use this stick to ward it off. Then, maybe you can throw some rocks at it?" asked Blake. Yang nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said, grabbing a few rocks. She watched as Blake ran up close to the Beowulf, creating an illusion of herself. The beowulf fell for it, and struck its hand through it, unpleasantly surprised to find out it wasn't the real Blake. Taking the grimm by surprise, Blake whacked it over the head with her stick twice. As soon as it turned around to harass her, Yang tossed a few of her rocks at it, trying to distract it back towards her. 

"Now's our chance," said Blake, making a run for the school. Yang followed quickly behind, but then she heard something familiar....

"Zwei!" exclaimed Yang. "We can't just leave Zwei out here!" Blake's ears flattened as she saw the cheery dog on the other side of the beowulf. She narrowed her eyes and stared intently at the grimm, looking for any way she could get to Zwei and back without getting attacked. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I'm going to climb this tree and then walk along the branch to that side, then come down to get Zwei, go back up the tree, and come down over here," said Blake, using her finger to show Yang the path through the trees. Yang laughed.

"Weren't you just stuck in a tree?"

Blake blushed profusely. 

"I think I can do it this time," said Blake, climbing up the side of the tree. Yang grabbed a few rocks to chuck at the grimm as Blake traversed through the trees, trying her best not to create a ruckus. Yang watched as Blake outstretched her hand from the tree branch, grabbing at Zwei. In excitement, Zwei jumped up, just as Blake grabbed onto him. Suddenly, Blake realized what was happening and almost dropped Zwei. He squirmed in her arms and licked her face. Blake winced. Yang gave her a thumbs up from the side as she tossed another rock. 

"I told you I'd be fine," said Blake, jumping down from the tree. 

"Aw, I'm proud of you." Yang planted a small kiss on Blake's cheek. Blake blushed and handed Zwei to Yang. 

"Can we do this when we're not in front of a grimm?" asked Blake, starting to run. Yang quickly caught up next to her. 

"Sorry, I was just impressed," smiled Yang. Blake grinned. 


End file.
